


“My Youth, I’m yours”

by K1BO



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Comfort, Fainting, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Got7 disbanded, Happy Ending, Hurt, Jaebum helps Jinyoung, Jaebum is a sweetheart, Jinyoung Regrets a part of his past, M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: Jinyoung feels sick after a horrible day in life.He starts to think about Got7. His time during Got7, where he missed the loudness.He used to complain about piece and quiet and now he finally had it, but he doesn't want it anymore.He misses his friend and he missed his crush which was their former leader Jaebum.Jinyoung had brutely sended Jaebum away from his apartment after Jaebum confessed to him.Now a year later Jinyoung loved Jaebum ,more then just best friends back then and even now, but he was scared for the future and now he regretted it.He wants to feel Jaebum again, to see him, just one more time. So he leaves his apartment.Getting in an encounter that he never thought that would happen.





	1. “My Youth, I’m yours”

‘’My Youth, I’m Yours’’

That throbbing feeling in his stomach made Jinyoung feel sick, he wanted to throw up when there actually was nothing in his stomach since in fact he forgot to eat today. He slept through his alarm clock and missed his train that would lead him to his work. After a lot of struggle he finally arrived at the office only to see the big pile of paper on his table.

Jinyoung cursed at himself for thinking to easy, he would finish this work after the weekend since he was so tired, that he wanted a weekend off which means that he has to work extra hard this week. Later on he noticed during his first break that he left his breakfast, that he usually eats in the train, forgot to bring it with him.

His luck was not on his side today, he forgot the most important thing too and that was his wallet, since he used his train card that he kept in his pocket every time. With a lot of struggle he worked through the long day, his college’s weren’t helping him either, everyone apparently left work behind and let Jinyoung be the head of the department to lead everyone with their deadlines. Long passed work hours Jinyoung had finally left his building after midnight, he really wanted all his work done on Monday so his week would at least be a bit easier.

Now he was sitting at his desk, trying to read a book which was his favorite hobby, but his stomach starts to growl and let by any change his fridge be completely empty. Jinyoung knows of himself that he can’t sleep when he didn’t eat so he tried to bring himself to sleep with a book. Without success.

He sighes deep, there was no sound alive in his apartment then his own body. Closing his eyes, the book wasn’t really helping anyways since the topic of the book was friendship. Jinyoung looks up into his dark apartment that was only lighted up by the small lamp on his nightstand. He closes his eyes, and concentrates on the silent. The silent that he wanted in his younger days but not wanted it anymore. Of course it was nice, but back in his days silence was a luxury, but now, it was almost annoying.

Jinyoung focuses on the silent, only his breath slowly disappears into his ear. He can feel the vibe change around him. Soft voices start to collect in his head.

‘’Jinyoung save me! Mark is after me!’’ Jackson screams at Jinyoung and the younger looks up from his just finished make-up. There was a little time left before they had to be on stage and Jackson had to steal Marks food that the oldest hyung had especially kept secret for Jackson. Jinyoung had guessed that Yugyeom and BamBam would be behind it and later on share the hyungs food with each other, since they weren’t great cooks themselves.

Jaebum and Youngjae were discussing the dance again since Youngjae felt anxious about their first performance with their new album. Jinyoung ignores the flying Jackson around him and uses him as a human shield, swinging Jinyoung in front of Mark, both trying to get each other from left or right. Jinyoung was tired that day, he had worked really hard on the comeback, and longed for some peace and quiet. He locks his eyes on Youngjae and Jaebum, meeting with his hyungs eyes.

Jaebum noticed that Jinyoung was tired and had kept a close eye on him. Jinyoung was after all Jaebum’s favorite person back then. He had made a schedule for Jinyoung alone to get enough rest, and eat healthier then what he did now on his own. Eventually after a lot of swinging and turning around, both Youngjae and Jaebum had saved Jinyoung from the situation only to be called by Yugyeom and BamBam that the stage was ready and they would finally announce their new comeback.

The loud screams of their fans turn softer and softer, for a second Jinyoung gets the feeling back of him being a loved Idol. He opens his eyes and disappointment fills his heart when he sees his dark empty apartment room.

He sighes, he missed his younger days now. It’s been a year that got7 disbanded after 7 years of being a group together which all stared with JPP, him and Jinyoung, Jaebum and him. Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jinyoung being an 28 old adult with a simple office job, sometimes a girl asks him if he was that and that person from that group, that only led more pain in Jinyoung’s heart.

He wanted back, back in time to spend more time with his bandmates, even when he was every day with them, litterly every day of the year. That means 365 x 7 and let Jinyoung be too tired to even figure out a solution to that problem. Even his holidays he would spend them with a sertan someone of the group. Jaebum, his old friend Jaebum that he now hadn’t spoken in a year, and Jinyoung can’t lie about that fact that he missed him.

Jinyoung gets up and walks to his bed. Jaebum had helped him with the new apartment, helped him moving in and helped him to find a soul mate for life. So you think where is Jaebum? Jinyoung takes a seat on his bed, and looks at the matrass. All of his members had helped him in the end with the moving, and he returned the favor. After their disband everyone got their own apartment somewhere else. Well not all alone though.

Some of his bandmates decided to stay together and move in an apartment. Jaebum had offered to do the same with Jinyoung but Jinyoung refused his hyung, he wanted a place for himself now but soon regretted it after months.

Jinyoung had feelings for Jaebum ever since JJP and kept it for around 10 years to himself, maybe even longer since, during Jinyoung’s moving day. Jaebum had confessed to Jinyoung. Jaebum had confessed to Jinyoung, but Jinyoung was too scared to continue with Jaebum, since they would get a normal life, they wouldn’t continue preforming, singing, dancing whatever.

Jinyoung was scared since the lack of dating that Jaebum had become gay or bi like Jinyoung, when you are for 7 years together with no woman then you have to pleasure yourself in a way right? You can’t build everything up.

Jinyoung lays down in his bed, he looks up to the ceiling where slowly Jaebum’s form start to create his body above Jinyoung’s. The youngest of the two can imagine what the older one said as he followed Jaebum’s lip movements. Now Jinyoung wasn’t a person that would cry easily, but when it was about losing the love of his life then a tear escapes his eyes.

He regretted so much that he said no, his life was empty, and he needed someone to fill that up, and that person would be Jaebum, but Jaebum was gone after that Jinyoung told him to leave and get a life on his own. He had shouted to Jaebum that he should have opened his eyes and that he had no real feelings for Jinyoung since Jinyoung just refused to believe it after keeping his feelings for himself so many years that it became a dream that could have become reality but it was all fantasy to Jinyoung.

If he could just at least get something of Jaebum, even now, then at least his sick feeling would be gone. Then a spark comes in his eyes as he watched Jaebum’s form disappear in thousands of pixels. The younger gets up. During their comeback called Lullaby they all made a solo song, which was Jinyoung’s personal opinion, his favorite comeback.

During his got7 years he was a nagging mom, he nagged a lot about the dorms not being clean and that his fellow roommates had to be quiet in the evening in order to get a little bit of sleep.

He missed his youth back then and made a song about it, just him, his own, that he had inspired by Jaebum. Jaebum who was there before got7, they had been to the same school where they were around the age of 15. So how long did Jinyoung know Jaebum? 13 years. You should think that after feelings for at least half those years you would say yes to the one that you loved so long, but again, in Jinyoung’s mind it was all an illusion. That Jaebum loved him back and confessed when they would separate for good.

Jinyoung’s youth wasn’t a fantasy. He shoots up from his bed, he turns of the light on the nightstand in the hope that his neighbors would think that he was finally about to sleep. Instead he leaves his apartment after making himself ready for the outside world and makes his way to his destination.

Jinyoung can clearly remember something, when he walks in the lights of the lantern on the side of the road. He shared an item with Jaebum back in their days which connected them. They always used to play with an airplane. They would run like teenage boys after each other and even make school assignments with it. Later on they became too old and made a promise to stop playing with it. Both wanted to give their childhood toy to each other but that would also be unfair.

So Jinyoung had the idea of putting it in a box and burry it in the ground of their favorite grass field where they always played together. Jinyoung was now making his way to that field. He just wanted to hold that old peace, so he could feel close to Jaebum. The hyung he spend practically halve his life with and even wanted to continue with until the end, but your own mind can be your best enemy and that is what made Jinyoung’s life so hard now.

He wanted to rest, give his heart a rest, his stomach a rest and make his mind clear. The field wasn’t that far away. Jinyoung walks to the tunnel where Youngjae had filmed his ‘’nobody knows’’ everyone wanted a part of his old life in a song just like Jinyoung. In fact nobody did know that all the places, the tunnel of Youngjae, the grass field of Jinyoung, the forest of Jaebum ect. Ect. where all close in the area around each other because got7 wanted to be together for how long they could achieve that.

The tunnel was dark, soft dripping sounds from the dirty water. Jinyoung didn’t care if he would get dirty, he was after all in just a worn out black shirt and sweatpants. He puts his hands against the wall to lead himself through the dark tunnel. He was crazy for doing this after midnight, at any moment a weird creep could just come around the corner and take him. Jinyoung knew this was save thought and even if it wasn’t his mind kept on repeating that he wanted to hold something of Jaebum. He wanted to go back in time and say yes. Sadly time machines don’t exist

The sound of a trashcan falling behind Jinyoung made him flinch and turn around, his back pressing against the wall, looking to the direction of the sound. Let him have some luck after all his misery today. He didn’t want to get taken away by some strangers or robbers, no, he just wanted to go to his favorite place, hold the airplane, even play with it just to feel closer to Jaebum. Then the sound of a whining kitten fills Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung squeezed his eyes together he sees a very small thin kitten, his heart melts he liked animals, if he could he would have taken the kitten home since the poor thing didn’t seem okey at all.

He makes a choice in his head, A real kitten, feeling Jaebum again. That was simple for the 28 old ex idol. Jinyoung moves his hand again on the wall and makes his way out of the tunnel. Immediately the cold breeze of the wind attacks his face. He was glad that he at least was smart enough to get a thick long coat. Jinyoung shudders of the cold temperature but he was there, at the grass field. Only in the dark he needed to find where the spot was.

So he grabs his phone, turns his flashlight on and walks into the open field. The light making a path in the dark leads his way to the place he holds so dear. Only the wind playing with the coat around Jinyoung body, his hair waving in small waves out of his face. Jinyoung gulps when he sees the grass on his way being destroyed by other footsteps. His eyes widen, it couldn’t be?

Before Jinyoung can control himself he starts to jog to his destination, the box was buried close to a tree. No soul in the world would know that there would be an airplane buried here but only him. There was no change in that someone had found it by accident. He runs and sees more footprints on his finally destination.

Jinyoung stops. His light that would lead him to the item that could possibly make him feel a bit better again. He needed it, he needed it so bad.

‘’O no..’’ Jinyoung whispers to himself. The light shines on the black hole in the ground. It was gone, there was no box, that meant no airplane, and that meant an unhappy Jinyoung. Before Jinyoung could even think about how this could have happened he feels tears stream down his face. His eyes finally broke. ‘’Jaebum..’’ Jinyoung whispers painfully to himself.

He really lost everything about Jaebum, about got7, and the regret in his heart was only growing, the pain streams up to his throat. Jinyoung can’t breath for a second as a choke sounds escapes his lips. Until he heard an item drop. It was soft but he heard it. He was not alone. Was a creep there to take him?

Jinyoung turns rapidly around to see what had sneaked up to him. The flashlight blinding his eyes for a second, also the once of the stalker. Jinyoung freezes. A man also in his late twenties holds his hands in front of his face to protect himself from the light. The light was big enough for Jinyoung to see that the item that had startled him from the start, and it was in fact the airplane, that was on the ground.

‘’Can you put the lights down please?” The man asked while he slowly lowers his hands. The man became a picture. Jinyoung’s eyes widen behind his phone, he could see who the man was, but the man on the other side couldn’t see anything.

‘’J..’’ Jinyoung pronounces one letter when he drops his phone out of shock. The sickness in his body rising, he felt warm, sweat started to leak from his skin, his breathing got heavier. What was happening? Is this really the man standing in front of him? The light of the phone shines upwards, revealing them both.

The man looks up to Jinyoung. “Jinyoung?’’ The one and truly Jaebum spoke up. Jinyoung could barely believe it. This was not happening. Jaebum was standing there, he had come to this place to pick up the airplane but was is a good sign? Did Jaebum wanted to feel Jinyoung again like Jinyoung wanted to feel Jaebum? Or did Jaebum come to dispose of the item to forget Jinyoung for good after the horrible rejection.

‘’Hyung’’ Jinyoung whispers with a small breath. He didn’t care if he could use formalities or not, Jaebum was always his hyung. None made a move, they were progressing that they were standing in front of each other, in real life, this was not a dream. Jinyoung finally made the first move, he was feeling sick, really sick, he wanted Jaebum, no matter if he was dreaming or not. He stepped to the older one when he felt his head spinning. ‘’Jaebum’’ Jinyoung whispers before his body threatens to fall down. ‘’Jinyoung!” Before Jinyoung’s body could drop completely Jaebum had rushed forward to catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebum wasn’t used in catching a human body so suddenly, in his past he had catch Jinyoung a couple of times of course but after a year not seeing him he didn’t think that his first encounter would be this. Jinyoung’s voice was close to his ear ‘’Hyung I’m so sorry’’ but Jaebum sushes the younger figuring out that he wasn’t okey. ‘’It’s okey Jinyoung’’ he said but he doesn’t get a response back. Jaebum looks to Jinyoung’s bad state and sees that the younger passed out in his arms. 

Jaebum holds onto Jinyoung, his heart was racing, thinking of what he should do. He could leave him as a payback for his feelings, but he wasn’t a person like that. His eyes lay on the airplane that was still on the ground, now covered in dirt. Jaebum goes slowly down his knees, bringing Jinyoung down with him. The item he shared with Jinyoung for so long. He makes a decision. He came here for a reason and never thought to me the real Jinyoung here. So he stretches his arm and grabs the airplane. He cleans a part of the wing and moves his lips on the tip. Then he goes for Jinyoung’s phone, he makes sure that he takes everything with him including Jinyoung. He let the phone slip in his pocket.

After that he moves his arm better around Jinyoung’s waist and the other one under the knee pits, and lifts Jinyoung gently up in a bridal style. He soft drops the airplane on Jinyoung’s stomach. ‘’Let’s take you home’’ He lifts Jinyoung even better up and makes his way back to the tunnel, the same dripping sound from earlier. When Jaebum went through the tunnel he thought that someone was following him, so he looked around several times but with no success. 

Jaebum tries to look at Jinyoung’s face in the dark but without success. It didn’t matter to Jaebum since only the form of the youngers face which was so normal for him made him smile. He was still shocked himself that he was walking here with Jinyoung, his past love, in his arms. He wonders of in his mind why Jinyoung went to the same place as him. It was stupid to think that since he wouldn’t get any questions of a passed out Jinyoung, it was even about to worry Jaebum since Jinyoung was a lot lighter than usual, as he felt the warmth of Jinyoung’s body rise. Did Jinyoung take good care of himself after Jaebum left?

The older shakes his head heavily to get him back to reality. He would bring Jinyoung back to his apartment that he knew of and they would talk after Jinyoung would wake up. Jinyoung’s health was his priority know as his hyung, and as an old friend. Jaebum tightens his grip around Jinyoung when he suddenly feels soft fur pass his exposed ankle, his jeans where short. He stops and looks down where he meets the same kitten he saw earlier. ‘’Hey, what are you still doing here, I told you to go home’’ Jaebum’s says to kitten even when he knows that an animal can’t speak, instead he gets purrs back as an answer.   
When Jaebum came to the tunnel he got distracted by the bad looking kitten and played with it for around 10 minutes before he continued his way. Jinyoung must have passed this kitten as well since it was still in the tunnel. 

Jaebum knows Jinyoung’s good nature and that of himself, both would have taken the kitten home and Jaebum’s wonders again why did Jinyoung reject him last year. Another shake of his head as he lifts Jinyoung better. ‘’want to come home with us little kitten?’’ Jaebum’s asks the kitten and goes through his knees. He doesn’t mind the fabric getting wet by the dirt water. The kitten steps back to look at the two dark figures in front of him. ‘’Come on’’ Jaebum’s says and the kitten Jumps carefully on Jinyoung’s stomach, being scared of the weird item with pointy wings. Jaebum giggles and slowly gets back of to not scare the kitten.

The kitten settles down on Jinyoung’s stomach besides the airplane and Jaebum continues his way out of the tunnel. Back on the street he truly has to look around before he knows where he is. He and Jinyoung didn’t life that was away so he wondered how it was possible to not see Jinyoung in a year when they were still living in the same neighborhood. 

He honestly missed the younger very much. He could have visited him but Jinyoung was very clear back then that he didn’t want to continue on bothering him and look like a stalker. So he left Jinyoung, left his feelings that where in the corner of his heart that walks with him over the street. The way back to Jinyoung’s apartment. Tonight would have been the night where Jaebum officially would say goodbye to his feelings for Jinyoung only to be taken a huge step back when he saw the man he loved so dearly standing in front of him back then.

Jaebum has a habit of spacing out when it is about Jinyoung and only notices later that a shoulder bumps into him. He looks up to what caused the small impact. ‘’Hey’’ The voice was unfriendly so Jaebum doesn’t really care about completely turning around, so he only moves his head over his shoulder. ‘’O sorry’’ He says to be quick done with the situation. ‘’Faggot, watch where you are walking’’ Jaebum just shrugs it off, he said sorry so he was done. He had better things to do anyways. 

“Hey, I am talking to you, so I expect a better sorry’’ The rude man gripped on Jaebum’s shoulder to turn him around completely. Revealing Jinyoung in his arms with a kitten. ‘’Look I already said that I am sorry’’ Jaebum answered. He really didn’t want to bring Jinyoung or the kitten in danger. ‘’What do we have here?’’ The man his mouth turned into a smirk and Jaebum roughly shrugged his shoulder free.

‘’Isn’t that Jinyoung-ah’’ He says with a questioning tone yet teasing as if he knew that man. Jaebum’s eyebrows go up. Did Jinyoung knew this asshole. ‘’That is none of your business’’ Jaebum hisses at the man, taking Jinyoung even closer against his body. A mental note to ask Jinyoung who this man is, so he scans him thoroughly. ‘’O he seemed passed out, need my help with him?’’ Now the man suddenly turned his attitude but Jaebum didn’t buy it. He had finally Jinyoung and wouldn’t gave him away.

‘’Hey, I don’t like repeating myself, I don’t need or want your help’’ Jaebum says, not getting a very nice face expression from the man. ‘’Hey listen man, I probably know Jinyoung way better then you, so give him to me already’’ The man steps closer making a fist out of his hands. He crossed the line there. Jaebum was sure that no one in the world knew Jinyoung better then him. That wouldn’t be possible. No, it indeed wasn’t ‘’No, you don’t know him like I do, go away, good evening’’ and with that Jaebum turns away with a fist against the side of his face. He stakes a step back to keep his balance. He slowly turns his face with a death stare to the man. He didn’t want to fight right now or rather couldn’t. That would mean that he had to put Jinyoung somewhere and there was no way that he would let go of him now.

‘’Back off’’ Jaebum says with a dark look. He was so done right now and the stranger noticed it too. ‘’He is mine’’ The stranger didn’t knew what overcame him. The sudden dominance from Jaebum made him turn and quickly walk away from the scene. Jaebum nods and quickly checks on Jinyoung and the kitten, both asleep in their own way.

Jaebum continues his way to Jinyoung’s apartment, knowing the streets like the pocket of his jeans. It took a few more minutes when he steps up the stairs to the apartment. Jinyoung hadn’t given Jaebum any sign of waking up while the kitten was looking around him with curiosity.   
Jaebum stops in front of Jinyoung’s apartment, remembering the door like it was the first time. He prays for the gods that Jinyoung forgot to lock his door and tonight wasn’t Jinyoung’s night at all because when Jaebum presses his elbow on the door handle, it goes open. ‘’O Jinyoung..’’ Jaebum whispers to himself, he was showing pity for the younger, not knowing why Jinyoung had send him away since he knew what Jinyoung felts, but he didn’t want to make the younger unhappy with his presence. 

So with the mind set to stay with Jinyoung, he steps inside the apartment, using his feet to close the door behind him. He keeps the light off, the kitten finally jumps of Jinyoung’s stomach and takes of somewhere in the apartment. Jaebum smiles, despite the situation he felt what he always wanted to feel with Jinyoung. He shakes his head and keeps in mind the look for the kitten later. Jinyoung was getting heavier by the second in his arms. He had carried Jinyoung for too long now and his arms were about to give it. Just in time he finds Jinyoung’s room and only turns the light on quickly to see where the bed was. 

He placed Jinyoung on the bed, his arms burning from the lose of weight. Jaebum looks at Jinyoung’s features. Sweat on his forehead and slightly red. The older nods to himself and decided to make himself at home, throwing his jacket of over Jinyoung’s desk chair and helps Jinyoung of his coat as well with a lot of struggle. ‘’Jaebum..’’ Jinyoung whispers soft and his he turns his head more to the pillow. Jaebum assumes that Jinyoung is still asleep and now in the wake up progress. 

‘’Jaebum.. hyung..’’ Jinyoung says with a lot of sadness and frustration in his voice. It made Jaebum silent, he didn’t want to look but at the same time he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything that went inside of Jinyoung. What Jaebum was for him, but Jinyoung stays silent again. Jaebum gets up and moves his sleeves up, he would stay and take care of Jinyoung by first placing his head on the youngers warm forehead. The old leader assume that he was having a fever, so he nods to himself and quickly goes to the door. ‘’I love you… Jaebum…’’ Jaebum froze when the words entered his ears, swimming inside his head. Words that he wanted to hear for so long.

Jaebum turns around to check if Jinyoung was sleeping, but his eyes widen when he saw that the younger has his eyes slightly open. Jaebum’s heart was about to burst. ‘’I’m sorry.. so so sorry..’’ Jinyoung says but his eyes close again. Jaebum squeezes the door handle, still thinking that Jinyoung was asleep and just dreaming. So he leaves the room, making a list in his head what he needed for the younger.

-

‘’JAEBUM!’’ Jinyoung screams at Jaebum but the man doesn’t hear him and walks away from him. Words that come from the man that Jinyoung loves so much but never could hear hurt him. That he didn’t want him more, that he had changed in the year they weren’t together, and the part that Jinyoung was right. Right about assuming that he wasn’t gay when this was all over. ‘’JAEBUM!’’

Jinyoung’s eyes flinch open, gasping for air, big breathes so he wouldn’t faint again. ‘’Jinyoung I am here’’ Jinyoung hears the kind voice, the voice he can recognize even when he was surrounded with a thousand man, he would recognize that voice. 

Jinyoung looks up to the side, and there he was, he was there. Jaebum was there. ‘’Jae..’’ is all what Jinyoung could manage to say when the old leader gives him a smile, reassuring that he was there. In seconds Jinyoung was surrounded with the arms he wanted to have for himself. He had gotten up and slammed his arms around Jaebum, and Jaebum kindly returned the favor. The cloth on Jinyoung’s forehead had fallen on the ground, already that he still had a fever. Jinyoung doesn’t feel as sick as before.

‘’I am here Jinyoung, you are at your apartment’’ Jaebum says and Jinyoung slowly breaks the hug. He looks around and sees that he was indeed back in his lonely apartment, but he couldn’t remember what had happened. ‘’What happened’’ Jinyoung asks. ‘’Why are you here..? How?’’ Jaebum presses his finger on Jinyoung’s lips. ‘’So many question Jinyoungie, I will explain them oke? But first lay down again you still have a fever’’ Jinyoung nods at Jaebum’s words. Instead of laying down in his bed again, he position himself with his head on Jaebum’s lap and the blankets over him.

And who is Jaebum to deny Jinyoung in this state? He lays his hand on the youngers hair, stroking it soft in a nice rhythm.

Jinyoung was somewhere nervous that Jaebum wouldn’t allow this behavior, but he gets so calm by the touch, as if it was his drug that he missed for an entire year.

‘’You have a fever Jinyoung, when I met you at the field you fainted, so I took you home and took care of you’’ Jaebum wasn’t a man of big stories since he liked it to keep it short and strong. ‘’why..’’ Jinyoung whispers. He turns on his back to normally face Jaebum, it made Jaebum’s hand move to Jinyoung’s forehead now stroking it with his thumb. ‘’Because I care about you Jinyoung, I want you in good health, and your apartment wasn’t locked so that’s why I could do this for you, and I still knew the way to your apartment’’ Jinyoung’s face expression turns a but said by the words.

‘’How..’’ Jinyoung wasn’t the type to cry, maybe it was because of him not feeling himself 100% even when he was feeling more complete than ever now. ‘’I missed you’’ Jaebum’s confessed with a deep sigh.

‘’I missed you so much that I wanted to see you again, I know you rejected me before and I won’t ask the same question to you again’’ Jinyoung gets a little up which made Jaebum surprised. Instead of an explanation Jinyoung grips onto Jaebum’s neck and pulls him down. Jaebum follows the movements confused and his eyes widen even more when his lips crashed onto Jinyoung’s. He never saw this coming but he couldn’t deny it, he would be sure of this. So he wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s small figure, smaller then before, he would make sure to feed him well, but for now. He answers the kiss, a passionate kiss was shared between them. Both sending their long lost love. Sounds filling up the silent apartment making it more lively.

Jinyoung who started the kiss breaks it first. Shocked by his own action, to only receive a warm smile from Jaebum. ‘’I’m sorry’’ Jinyoung whispers. ‘’I don’t know if you got someone in the meantime or that you didn’t want this’’ Instead Jaebum silence Jinyoung again with a kiss, pressing it good for a second so Jinyoung could respond, and he did.

‘’Does it look like I date anyone?’’ Jaebum says and Jinyoung shakes his head, now embarrassed that Jaebum kissed him now. ‘’and enough with the sorry, you already explained everything to me’’ Jaebum says making Jinyoung confused. ‘’When I was done treating you, you started to talk in your sleep, I stayed by your bed since I wanted answers that you would never give to me yourself. You confessed everything’’ Jinyoung’s bottom lip starts to shake, the rim of his are where filled with tears.

Jaebum was faster than a tear and moves his fingers over the rim. ‘’Don’t worry Jinyoung, I am not dating anyone, I couldn’t date anyone since the only one I love is you’’ Jaebum says but his fingers where enough to stop all the tears that finally left Jinyoung’s body. The younger had held onto them to long so he cries it out. Cries his love out on Jaebum’s shoulder. Until soft scratch marks where heard against the door. It made Jinyoung look from the shoulder and clearly wipes his face of only to see how wet he made Jaebum’s clothes. ‘’So-‘’ ‘’Sstt, I can just borrow a shirt from you’’ Jaebum’s says and walks to the door.

‘’Are you leaving?’’ Jinyoung asks with fear? They were nothing actually, they just told their stories, now both released from the pain. At least. Almost. ‘’I got a little surprise’’ Jaebum says with a grin and opens the door. The black kitten comes in walking. Jinyoung’s eyes widen with a smile. ‘’’Hey there!’’ Jinyoung grabs the kitten that walks besides his bed and places it on his lap. Jaebum takes his seat back next to Jinyoung. ‘’I took it with us since I couldn’t leave it’’ He answered honestly ‘’O I saw this one too! I wanted to take it with me after I got the airplane ’’ Jinyoung’s eyes widen as he looks to Jaebum. 

Before Jinyoung could even scream where the airplane was Jaebum points with his finger to a self where the airplane was on. Jinyoung gets the sweetest smile on his face. He had the airplane that he was aiming for first this night, but he got home with a kitten to and even most important with Jaebum. ‘’Jinyoung, will you keep the kitten?’’ Jaebum asks with curiosity getting a nod from Jinyoung as an answer. ‘’Do you want to keep me too?’’ Another question from Jaebum. Jinyoung looks confused but nods. Jaebum reaches a hand out to Jinyoung’s neck. He was not going to kiss him but pressing their for heads together. Jinyoung loves this gesture the most so he smiles. ‘’Jinyoung, will you be my boyfriend?’’ it was the same question that Jaebum asked Jinyoung about a year again. Instead of a no and a screaming Jinyoung he gets a yes and a happy Jinyoung.


End file.
